otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:Nothing Special
: So how are you handling the... Revelation of our ancestry? : ...It's shit. : Really now? : All I ever wanted to be was normal... Like any guy. Now I find out that even on a biological level that's not even remotely possible... : How bad's it hurt? : Real bad... How long is it gonna take to heal? : Depends on how dominant your blood is. I would say at least three more days, if you're lucky. Might scar, might not. What'd they give you at the hospital? : Anti-biotics, morphine... I dunno what else. Can you just wrap it back up, it hurts. ...Really hurts. : I highly doubt they gave you morphine for this... ...Says you were given anti-inflammatory nsaids and a sedative to help you sleep through the worst of the pain. Along with local anesthetic... Unbeknownst to them they were treating a strapping young six foot reptile. : : Bet it still hurt pretty bad last night, didn't it? : Yeah... Thought that was normal though. ...Why couldn't we be birds? : ...I'm sorry? : ...Why snakes? Or reptiles, or whatever the fuck... ...Why couldn't we be something... Better. : We're born from a curse, not a blessing, Chris. Hop off the table and take off your tank top. : Are you gonna bandage my arm? : After this. I want to see the extent of your transformation. : Transform? : As quickly as you can. : : Well, you got the deluxe edition, huh? You're this far along and your moulting occured on saturday? I'm guessing the scales are full-body? : ...Yeah... Everwhere. : The reason I had you transform like this is because when you return to your human appearance, your body will shift your soft tissues, injuries like this are sometimes healed more quickly, as your body will automatically attempt to produce healthy cells as part of the transformation. Revert to your human appearance, let's see if you heal up a bit before I dress your wound. : : : The wound is certainly more healed. I'm going to give you an anesthetic, something more specialized than what they gave you at the hospital. Should help with the pain, give you back some movement in your arm, but you should still take it easy. : So what do you look like? : You mean while shifted into a snake? : Yeah. : I don't. : Huh? What do you mean? : I don't change much in appearance, I guess that kind of make me the family runt. I get the eyes, claws, skin changes color a and toughens up a bit. I have some of the other features and abilities that come with it, but you're already on your way to a stronger transformation than I have. Guess there's too much humanity in me. : ...How much is in me? : We'll have to wait and see. You're still developing. If I'd take a guess, I'd say a lot. But I think you're different than the rest of the family. Suffice it to say, you're a lot more human than your mother, and a lot more monstrous than me. You are what you are Chris. : ...You I was ok with it... For a little bit. I mean... When it first happened I wanted to... Die... Then I was fine... Then mother... Seemed proud of me. Like I'd finally done something right. Felt like I belonged... Now... Now I don't know what do to. I made a mistake... I fucked up. : I heard... You tried to go toe-to-toe with some Warlock, right? : He attacked two of my friends... ...I've never had real friends before... Wanted... To show that I could protect them... Wanted them to like me... Now one of them is in the hospital, in a coma, because I'm an idiot, and I thought I... ...They even told me it was a bad idea... I didn't listen. Thought I'd be able to get the guy running off in fear if I showed him what I was or something... I was an idiot... Am and idiot. Now mother doesn't want anything to do with me. : Natalya dislikes failure. She's not like us, Chris. Never has been, but you know that... She doesn't love you the same way a normal mother does. You want to impress her? Want her to accept you? You'll have to think smarter. Find out more about this walrock, where he is, what he's doing, and why he was doing it. Show her that you can learn from things like this. : Think I might know where he is... Kinda know what he was doing... That's what we were supposed to do. Go see someone about information on him... But I didn't listen. : I know your friend got hurt. But you're going to have to get over it. If you sulk, you're never going to get anywhere. These bandages should last you until tomorrow. : ...Alright... ...Thanks... Not just for the doctoring... Nice to be able to talk with someone. : I'm not one for talking, listening maybe, but you probably shouldn't count on talking too much. Just keep what I said in mind. I'll be staying in one of the guest rooms down stairs for the next few days if you need me. : }} : You're getting better at swimming. : ...Huh? : Your swimming. It's only been a few days an you're obviously a stronger swimmer than you were last week. : Oh... ...Thanks... : You hurt your hand? : Wha-No! No, I just... It feels weird. : Feels weird? : I just touched something... And I can still feel it... ...You know how that happens? : Yeah. I think I might just drop you off at Chris's, leave his car... I'll catch a bus home. : Huh? What -Wait, what? Why? : This whole... Supernatural gig... I'm not up for it. I'm no Zombie Hunter... Or wizard... I think I should just leave it to you guys. : But you're part of the group, you can't just... Leave. : The three times we've been challenged by a supernatural enemy, all I've been able to do is huddle in the corner and watch you guys do all the work. The first time with Odie and that Zombie, the second time with you and Leo, and the third time... Well I guess that was you again. ...There's nothing that makes me "special", not like you guys. : : : You're special to me. : : You... You were nice to me. You... You help me in swim class... You even offered to train me after school... It was so unexpected that I had to run to the bathroom because I was... So embarrassed... No one else has ever done anything like that for me. Especially a guy like you that's... Smart... and Strong... Kinda funny... ...Handsome. : I caught you staring at me in the locker room. Then again when I was stretching. : I-uh, yeah, you... I... You were right there! : It's ok, Liam... ...That rumor going around school a year back... It's true. : Really? : Yeah... I think... I like you too... I mean... You saved my life... What's not to like? ...I think it's that you just scare me, too. : Scare you? Is it because of... ...The guardian? : I guess it is... Even though I'm grateful... It... It's just scary, what it did to Leo... Even though he deserved it. Lately I'm finding that everything scares me... I Don't think I'm as brave as you think I am. I didn't help Chris when he attacked that zombie creature... I didn't really do anything against Leo when he attacked us, and when we saw him again I stayed in the car... And what you and Chris can do? ...It scares me. I was ready to bolt at both of those encounters... : That's because you're not an idiot. Chris isn't brave, he's stupid. We told him not to do what he did, even Odie said to run... Both times... : I just wish I had some kind of power. Maybe I'd feel better about it... Maybe I wouldn't be so scared. : You don't have to be afraid of me though! I promise! My protector, he-he only does bad things to people that try to hurt me, or-or my friends! : I know... I like you Liam, but... : Please, I thought we were in this together... We're becoming a team... And... : : And I really like you a lot, alright? Please don't leave! : Alright... I don't think I could go back to a normal life knowing what's out here now anyway... : : Heh... I didn't think you liked me... That much... : I-I'm sorry! I just... I was happy that you said you liked me, and that you weren't going to leave and... I... I overreacted... : It's alright Liam... Really, I... You just caught me off guard... I wasn't sure if you really wanted to go... That route yet. : Oh... I see what you mean... I thought... ...I was just. : I said it was ok Liam... ...So... I like... You... You obviously like me... What do we do now? ...Go on a date or something? : Please? I've never been on a date or anything before... : Yeah... Me either... ...Where do you want to go for our date? : I... Don't know... We never got to go to the movies... : Yeah... We were gonna see Spawn, right? ...Dinner and a movie. How about that? : Yeah... ...Should we tell Chris? Or keep it a secret? : ...I don't know... Could he really reject us after that... Skin job he showed us last night? : ...A lot of people aren't exactly... Understanding. : ...Yeah... I think we should tell him. If he doesn't like it... It's no skin off my nose. : ...So does this mean we're "going steady"?/ : ...Yeah... Hell yeah. }} : ...So what'd you touch anyway? : Oh, was just... Something after I finished rinsing off in the locker room. : I'm sorry about that, the caretaker must be out somewhere. Can I help the two of you? : We're here to see Chris. Just to check up on how he's doing. : Ah, come in then, out of the rain. Quickly. : ...Jesus... : : Quite redundant, isn't it? I'm Orion, Chris's uncle. : ...Shane. : Liam. : Pleasure... Are you the two that were with Chris when he had his "accident"? : Yeah... : I'll lead you to Chris's room. : That door at the end of the hall there is his room. If you'll excuse me, I'm afraid my meal is cooling. : So how are we gonna tell him? : ...I say... We just spring it on him... Like he did to us with his "skin condition"... : Alright... Pretty outlandish... Bet it takes him five minutes just to get to the kitchen. : : : : : : ...I promise I'll stay... Even if I don't have any powers... : : : Oh... Sorry... : Hey Chris, it's us. : I didn't know if you were going to drop by or not. : We got detention from Coach Boomer... ...Had to stay after and help put away... Pool crap. Are you just wearing boxers? : Yeah, I didn't feel like getting dressed, my arm hurts too much trying to put on clothes... We've all been in the locker room together, so It's not really a big deal, right? : So your arm still hurts? : Yeah, but my uncle gave me something to help with the pain, so it's not as bad. I can even more my fingers a little. I was just about to make something to eat, you guys want anything? : I think I'm good. You have an entire house worth of stuff in your room... : I asked for a stove like my old room, but routing the natural gas up here was too much of a pain for the contractor so I have to make due with a microwave. : Couldn't you just buy a toaster oven? With your millions of dollars... : Or set up an electric stove? : Those are all things I hadn't even thought of. So did you want anything Liam? : Are those mini-pizzas? I'll have one of those. : Mini-pizzas are reserved for special occasions. : Special occasions? Like what? : I like to eat them after sex. : : Why? : They have a kind of... All american taste that I love. Plus the surge of carbs lets me get back all of that expended energy. : Uh... Huh. : So did you want a burrito Liam? : Sure. : We talked to a guy on the Swim Team, said Leo is in the hospital. Leo survived our encounter. That was definitely who those nurses were talking about. : So what do we do? : Don't know... Odie could be in a lot of trouble right? What if Leo tries to finish the job? Though I'd think there's a lot of people in the hospital so... Plus Leo's probably still drugged up I guess. : ...Shouldn't we... "Finish the job"? ...But with Leo I mean... If he's vulnerable we could... Get him. : you mean murder him? : ...Well there's no question that the guy is dangerous... But... Maybe there's some other measures we could take? Isn't there something we could do to take away his powers or something? : We can go next door, to Karen's. She's got a bunch of books on the occult or something. I'm sure if there was a way she'd know, or she could help us find out. : Books? After a full day of school? : Books on the occult could be cool. Maybe I can do some of my homework there too. : Yeah. Could be fun. : Might want to put on some pants... : Might just end up taking them off again anyway. Bon appetit. : : Also, sidenote. We're a couple... : If we were a couple, I think I'd know. : Not me and you Me and Liam. : What? Seriously? You two are gay? : Evidently. : : When did this happen? : On the way home from school. : What?! Please tell me you didn't fuck in my car or something! : : : Oh... Man! That's why you were late, isn't it!? ...Ugh. Well you can keep that car... : Oh my fucking God, Chris, we didn't do anything in your car. What do you think we are? : : I dunno, I've had sex in that car at least five times. : : : What? I get it dry cleaned afterwards... ...So when did you decide you were "gay"? : I didn't decide anything, it's just the way I am. Damn, Chris. You're some fucking V-faced alien and we don't bat an eye, but I tell you that we're gay and you flip out? Really?! : I didn't mean it like that, I meant... ...You just decided to become a couple on the way over here? That's when this happened? ...I figured you were Shane, but Liam? Guess I didn't notice. : Wait, what? Why did you you think I was gay over him? : : I don't know, there was that whole day where you kept staring at Liam, like non-stop. That and you practically shoved you ass in my face the first day of swim class, stretching right by my personal space. Keep away from my personal space, Shane. : Oh my god, don't flatter yourself. : : I'm gonna go put on some pants... : "We've all been in the locker room together so it's not a big deal right." Der-duh-der... : He took it better than I thought. : So what's the deal Chris, you cool with this? : Uhh... Umm... Can't I decide later? : : You're not even human, what the hell do you care what we are. : ...Alright, alright... ...Alright, you're right. You're the only friends I have... I just... You know... It's weird for me... I've never known any gay guys... Before... And you're both gay? And a couple? You weren't a couple before today? : First kiss was today too! : : Ugh... I don't need that image. Please. I'm gonna need at least three women to get out of this frame of mind... But yeah, whatever... I'm over it I guess... : Good, cause we might've had to kick you to the curb. : So are we gonna go see that lady? : Yeah I guess so... Let's go. C'mon, we'll go out this way. : : : From now when either of you drop by just use this door, so you can avoid the rest of my family. : You have your own entrance to your room too? : Yeah, so I can bring over whoever I want and avoid my mother melting them into a quivering mass... : I haven't even met your mom. : She's terrifying... Like... Really scary... Wait, is she a lizardman too? ...Lizard woman... : She's definitely something inhuman... Where'd you part the car? : In the driveway, near the entrance to it. Wasn't sure where I should put it since you're driveway is as long as the football field at school. : Should take it over to Karen's, I don't want to walk all the way there, I'm still a little woozy from the meds I'm on. Gimme my keys, I wanna drive. : Didn't you just say you were "woozy"? Should you be driving? : The house is about five-hundred feet away. : : : : ...You guys didn't kiss in my car -Did you? : We didn't do anything in your fucking car, Chris! : We hugged... ...We hugged in the car... : : There wasn't any excessive groping during that hug was there? : OOOOH MY GOD! You're fuckin gayer than we are! You're literally thinking about this'' more than we have''. We've been together for less than an hour! : : Hey-hey! I want to know if I need to get my car cleaned alright? Or reupholstered. Or buy new sets. Alright? : We did nothing in your car Chris. Nothing. : We hugged. : Alright! Yeah, we hugged. Alright? That alright Chris? Us, hugging? Hmmmm? : ...Yeah... Alright. Hugs are ok. : : : : ...Hope she's home. : : I got it Jeeves! Finally back for that repeat perfomance huh? You know I don't have any of those crass little pizza bagles you got- Oh... Hey boys. : We were hope you'd help us with something... Occultish. : Hmm... Well alright then, quick, get in out of the rain and we'll see what we can... Do. Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP